


Ipod Shuffle Drabbles

by Merideath



Category: Captain America, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death Fix, F/M, ipod shuffle fic, the rest of the Avengers are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says in the title these are ten (plus 1 extra) ipod shuffle drabbles) the drabbles are connected and tell the story of Darcy being accidentally sent back in time by the tesseract and meeting Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ipod Shuffle Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This took two days to get done but hey I wrote something.I’d blame fanmixes for my musical taste but really it’s always been eclectic. I played the song through before playing again to start writing. I wanted to get the feel of the song to pull story threads from my head to write down. I posted this on tumblr (merideathislost there) awhile ago and thought I best add it here too.

1\. Mockingbird- Anias Mitchell

If anyone had told her a year ago that she would be working for a super secret organisation before she finished college Darcy would have laughed and told them to stop watching Men in Black because it wouldn’t happen. But then an alien god fell from the sky and a giant fire breathing decepticon six months ago and she found herself under the watchful eye of Son of Coul.   
Which lead her here on Agent Coulson’s orders to act as Dr. Selvig mother bird lab assistant working on the Tessaract project. It wasn’t difficult unless Selvig was in a mood like today. Darcy huffed and popped her ipod ear buds in, selected Coulson’s American Heroes playlist and began picking up paperwork in the blue glow of the tessaract. She had been hanging around with Coulson far too much lately as she thought over the documentary on Captain America and the Howling Commandos she watched the night before. 

That’s when her world fell apart and rearranged itself again. A light brighter than she could look at emanated from the cube as she got close and the world began to spin as she fell.

2\. Kiss With a Fist; Florence + the Machine

Darcy fell to her knees in a puddle of rain water in a dark alley, vomiting and wiping her face on her lab coat as she stripped it off. A newspaper stuck to the ground reads Monday the 23, 1943. ‘What?’  
“Hey there doll.” Shouted a slurred voice as Darcy clambered to her feet.   
“I don’t want anything to do with you. Leave me alone and I won’t hurt you.”   
“Give us a kiss darling.” The slurred voice sad as the man stepped nearer reeking of booze and cigarettes and grabbed Darcy’s arm.   
“Goddamn it.” Darcy swore at the same time a voice down the alley shouted. “Hey leave the lady alone!”  
Darcy had had enough though twisting her body to throw her knee into her attacker’s groin and dropping him like a sack of potatoes. She kicked him in the head as he whimpered on the ground. “Asshole.” She muttered as two shapes materialized from the dark, one whistling low and grinning the other looking blond and worried.

3\. Girl From the North Country- The Lions

“Are you alright ma’am?” Blond and worried asked as Darcy narrowed her eyes at him, taking in the dress uniform he wore. “Can we walk you home? It’s not safe at night.” He smiled tentatively.  
“I think the dame can take care of herself.” The shorter darker man leered.  
“Bucky!”  
“Look I’m fine. Just tell me where I am and I will be on my way.”  
“Um . It’s It’s not...”   
“What my friend here is trying to say is that the streets of London are no place for a damn, even one who can take care of herself. I’m Sergeant James Barnes but you can call me Bucky. This here is Captain Steve Rogers.”  
Oh....Captain Roger... oh shit. “Captain America?” Darcy thought scrambled for something to say as Barnes held out his hand and Captain Rogers’ cheeks coloured slightly.   
“Yes ma’am. Pleasure to meet you Miss?”   
“Oh Darcy....Louise Darcy.”  
“Nice to meet you Lulu.” Barnes smiled what Darcy assumed was his most charming smile. Darcy just rolled her eyes.

4\. Live to Rise- Soundgarden

The lies were starting to spin Darcy’s head but it was 1943, she was lost in time and terrified of the consequences of stepping on butterflies and changing history. Her history. If she was indeed back in time, and not in some parallel universe, jet lagged by seven decades. “Fuck.” Darcy was smart and resourceful. If something was there to be found she would find it. She was a master at paperwork, that’s why Coulson hired her.   
“Red Skull, tessaract and Captain America.” Darcy muttered as she shuffled through letters and maps on the makeshift desk of the tent she had occupied.   
“What are you doing here Miss Darcy? Louise?” Was bitten out roughly as Darcy looked up pen dangling from her lips and her fingertips brushed at the pistol at her hip.   
“Jesus Cap! You shouldn’t startle a girl like that. It’ll get you shot one day.”  
“It already has.” Steve muttered   
“I told you. I have to be here.”  
“It’s a war. It’s no place for a lady.”  
“Yeah well I don’t see you telling your Agent Carter to go knit some lace. I’m here and I’m staying here.” Darcy glared at Steve.  
“It’s not safe. You shouldn’t be here Lu.”  
“Tell me about it.” Darcy groused tilting her head back to glare at Steve. “I’m not your problem Rogers. “ Darcy stepped around Steve and stomped out of the tent. Steve dropped down onto his cot and rubbing his dirt smeared face.

5\. Jolene (cover)- Ellie Goulding

Darcy watched from a dark corner as Agent Carter spoke quietly with Captain Rogers, it should have been sweet and romantic and sad but it just made Darcy feel irrationally angry. Darcy bit her lip and looked away catching Bucky’s eye as her finger tips traced the grooves in the rough tabletop.  
“Hey Lulu.”  
“Shut it Bucky.”  
“Come on doll, what’s wrong? Tell your ol’ pal Bucky.”   
“Nothing’s wrong. Everything is shiny Sarg.” Darcy replied avoiding Bucky’s gaze but unable to keep her lips from quirking slightly.  
“Come on Lulu. Or should I guess?” Bucky leaned forward slightly eyes dancing wickedly. “It’s Steve isn’t it? You’re in love with my best friend. My heart is broken.”  
“No..no no no. I’m not. I can’t be. I just can’t be. No.” Darcy spluttered, cheeks burning red as she glance around to see if anyone heard fingers wrapping around the mug of coffee like substance in front of her. “God I’m so stupid. He belongs with Agent Carter. He needs to be happy.” ‘while it lasts’ went unsaid, and if she choked on her words Bucky didn’t remark. “Don’t you dare say anything to him Bucky or I will kill you slowly with a rusty spoon.” She threatened eyes darting from Bucky’s grinning face to Steve and Peggy. 

6\. Oh Death- Diane Izzo

Darcy tried to keep away from Steve in the rare times they occupied the same space. They argued and shouted at each other and Bucky laughed and gave them both a shit eating grin before he ambled away on another mission.   
Death came to tea that day and Captain America stumbled back from mission without Bucky. The Cap issued orders, voice rough, face pale and bruised. Darcy followed Captain Rogers into his tent silently. Without a word Darcy began unbuckling Captain America’s suit, tears silently streaming down her face as she worked until only Steve Rogers stood before her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.   
Darcy wrapped her arms around Steve and for a moment he didn’t respond didn’t movie and then his arms wrapped around her, nose buried in her hair. “Lu, he’s gone. Bucky... Bucky’s gone.”   
“Shhhh. I know.” Darcy whispered turning her head aiming to kiss his cheek but her lips brushed against the corner of his mouth. Blue eyes meet blue and suddenly Steve’s hands were in her hair, his mouth hot on hers, tasting of smoke, coffee and bitter salt tears. 

7\. Sons & Daughters- The Decemberists  
Darcy woke with a start, eyes fluttering in the gloom of the dawn light filtering through the tent. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as the warm body behind her shifted and arm reached around pulling her close. “Steve.” She mouthed almost silently squeezing his arm before slipping out of his warm embrace. She put her dress on quickly, fingers clumsy on the small buttons as she watched Steve sleep. Biting her lip Darcy leaned forward and kissed Steve’s forehead.   
“Lu?” Steve murmured long eyelashes fluttering as Darcy scribbled on a piece of paper and placed it in his hand as she left to find the tesseract and go back to her time.  
Steve,  
I’m so sorry. I can’t stay. I have to go back now. I know you don’t understand. There is so much I wish I could tell you about everything. You are the kind of hero everyone should try to be. I couldn’t help but fall for you could I. I will never regret this. I have to go now. It’s my only chance before I end up changing my world forever. I love you. I’m so sorry.  
Love,  
Lu

8\. Didn’t Leave Nobody But the Baby- Alison Krauss/Emmylou Harris/Gillian Welch

She woke with a start stomach rolling, cheek pressed against concrete, blood dripping sluggishly from the bullet wound in her shoulder.“Darcy!” A voice exclaimed and hands were turning her over and exploring the bullet home as she looked up into the worried faces of Dr. Selvig, Clint Barton and Agent Coulson.   
“Ouch stop that!” Darcy swatted at Barton’s hands and let him help her sit up.   
................  
“Miss Lewis, where have you been for the past 24 hours?”  
“What? I was gone for months. Wasn’t I?” Darcy frowned shaking her head slightly.   
“Can you can explain this?” Coulson held up a classified stamped folder and opened it up to a black and white photograph of Darcy dressed in a military skirt and jacket standing laughing with Captain America and Bucky Barnes.  
“Oh.”  
“Indeed.”  
“I’m secretly a Time Lady?”

9\. Star Spangled Man- The Star Spangled Singers (I may have laughed that this popped up but I’m not surprised at all)

“I’m not going to Seattle Bossman.” Darcy was being stubborn but she couldn’t help it.   
Coulson just looked at her eyebrow slightly raised, his gaze pointedly dropping to the slight well of her abdomen.“You are too close to Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig. We need to get you somewhere safe.” Coulson replied calmly holding out a packet of papers.   
“Fine. But I still don’t see how being the liaison for Dr. Reed and the flambé boy is safe. It feels more like a punishment to me.” Coulson only smiled blandly and held the door open for her.   
...............  
Darcy watched the news in shock and horror. A man in red, white and blue throwing around a round shield as the Chitauri attacked. “What the fuck?” She exclaimed, blanching at the thought of a new Captain America. Wrapping her arms protectively around her belly she gripped her phone tightly in her right hand waiting for her boss to call her back. The call never came.

10\. Heavy and Hanging- Patterson Hood

“What do you mean by texting me and telling me Coulson’s alive? Fury told me he died when Loki attempted to be the Brain. Explain this to me now Stark! It’s not fucking funny. ” Darcy accused as she stepped out of the elevator and faced the small gathering of most of the Avengers and scientists.   
“Lady Darcy!” Thor boomed and enveloped Darcy in a huge hug. “You are with child this is joyous news. We must celebrate.”   
Darcy huffed and wiped away a tear watching as Tony Stark grinned like the Cheshire cat and stepped aside to reveal a very pale Phil Coulson sitting in a wheelchair.  
“Bossman?”   
“Miss Lewis.” Coulson smiled weakly as Darcy stumbled across the room and hugged her boss.  
“So where is this shiny new Captain America you didn’t tell me about Phil?” Darcy asked with a brittle smile.   
“Not so shiny actually.”

11\. I Put Your Records On- The Pierces (I know it’s supposed to be ten but I wanted to finish the previous scene and I ran out of song)

“Hey Cap come out and meet Agent’s Pepper!” Tony shouted and Phil tilted his head to the left. Darcy followed his gaze looking up to see Steve Rogers in a perfectly pressed plaid shirt and pleated trousers standing frozen in the doorway.   
“Steve?” Darcy whispered as the colour draining from her face as her knees gave out on her and Clint and Coulson grabbed her before she fell to the floor. “Is it him? Is it really him Coulson?”  
“Yes, SHIELD found him in the ice. It’s him.”   
“Louise?”   
“Yes Steve it’s me.” Darcy’s voice cracked as Steve unfroze and strode across the room arms wrapping around her, fingers tangling in the long strands of her hair. “It’s....” She began but then Steve kissed her and she forgot everything but the smell of him, the taste of him and the tears streaming down both their faces.  
“I thought you were lost. Like everyone else.” Steve whispered against Darcy’s forehead.   
“No I used the tessaract to send me back home to my time. Got a nice bullet hole in my shoulder for my troubles.”  
“You’re pregnant.”  
“Well I’m reliably informed that that is what happens when you have sex with super soldiers in their tents during a war, and don’t use protection. Captain ‘do as I say not as I do’ America.”  
“Lu?”  
“Yes Steve.” Darcy bit her lip as she dragged Steve’s hand to her belly and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him again.   
“Uh. What’s going on Steven? Agent’s Pepper? Agent? Hello earth to Captain America.”   
“long story short Stark? Selvig experimented with the tesseract. It sent me back to 1943 for a few months, fell in love with a hero way out of my league. Got shot by Nazis, I really don’t recommend that, I got back home nearly 6 months ago with a broken heart and well this....” Darcy said motioning to her belly.   
“Cap’s not a virgin?” Stark spluttered.  
“Hardly.” Darcy snorted and grinned up at Steve as his face slowly turned red.   
“My illusions are shattered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me really wants to flesh these drabbles out into a real story but meh too may other projects on and I don't think I would be able to do the story in my head any justice.


End file.
